1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to intravascular assemblies, and more specifically to a one-piece introducer needle and method of making the needle.
2. Background
Intravascular devices such as catheter assemblies are generally used for passing fluids between a device such as a syringe or a drip to or from body lumens such as veins or arteries, or other internal target sites. Such an assembly usually includes a hub, and a catheter tube. The tube is typically secured to the hub by means of an eyelet ring that is press fit within the nose of the hub. This hub and tube assembly is then mounted over an introducer needle comprising a sharp needle attached to a plastic hub. The sharp tip of the needle, protruding from the catheter tip, is used for piercing a body lumen so that access may be gained into the body lumen by the needle and subsequently the catheter. Once the catheter and the needle are located within the body lumen, the introducer needle is removed and discarded while the catheter tube remains in the body lumen. A syringe or a tube of a drip is then attached to the hub so that fluids may be passed through the hub and the catheter from the drip or the syringe to the body lumen. The hub is typically made of materials that provide sufficient rigidity thereto and the catheter tube is usually made of a material which is flexible.
Intravenous introducer needles with a surface groove are known in the art. One purpose of intravenous introducer needles is to allow a healthcare worker to be able to quickly observe when back-flow of blood enters a surface groove indicating that the needle has penetrated the vein.
Introducer hollow needles are conventionally made, one at a time, by a multistep process involving considerable time, labor, and precision machinary. For example, stainless steel hollow wire is straightened, cut to the desired length, tapered, and treated with a variety of finishing steps. There are additional disadvantages to introducer needles such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,572, issued to Hokam (xe2x80x9cHokamxe2x80x9d), and European Patent No. EPO 893 137 A2, issued to Terumo Kabushiki Kaisha. For instance, Hokam comprises an intravenous introducer needle having two blood back-flow passage routes in which the needle comprises a material that is made of steel. The needle and the handle are manufactured separately through a machining operation and thereafter are fastened together. By requiring that a stainless steel needle be joined to a needle base, an assembling cost is incurred. It is therefore desirable to have a method of fabricating a one-piece needle that is able to reduce the operational cost such as machining of the needle and handle, and the cost of assembling these elements.
A method is disclosed for forming a one-piece introducer needle having a head. The method comprises introducing a photoresist material onto a substrate. The temperature of the substrate is increased and then cooled. A photomask is then deposited onto the substrate. The substrate is then exposed to light. A one-piece needle is formed from this process. Additional features, embodiments, and benefits will be evident in view of the figures and detailed description presented herein.